


Путем проб и ошибок (Learning the Hard Way by metisket)

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, искатели
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Искателям не достается той славы, какая выпадает на долю экзорцистов. И все бы ничего, но умирают они тоже куда быстрее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Путем проб и ошибок (Learning the Hard Way by metisket)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Learning the Hard Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/593387) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



> От автора: помните ту сцену после арки падения Сумана Дарка, в которой какой-то плачущий искатель спрашивал Комуи, можно ли отправить тело его начальника домой? А Комуи сказал: «Нет, конечно! Черт возьми, в каком таком выдуманном мире ты обитаешь?»  
> Я назвала этого искателя Майкл и сделала его главным героем истории. Вот бедняга.
> 
>  
> 
> Бета: Ka-mai

***  
– Это новенький.  
– Ненавижу этих новеньких.  
– Карлос, нам нужна свежая кровь. Вспомни, с какой скоростью помирают старички.  
– Ненавижу, когда они тут ходят и лыбятся всем подряд. Чему тут, черт побери, улыбаться, хотел бы я знать?  
– Не переживай, скоро перестанут. Лично я на них умиляюсь: каждый такой пялится на все большими глазами, улыбается и не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, как он здесь все возненавидит через какую-то пару месяцев.  
– Не всем нам дано испытать от этого садистское удовольствие, как Саре, но она права. Скоро они перестанут улыбаться, Карлос. Хватит ныть.  
  
* * *  
Дорогая матушка!  
Я наконец-то попал в штаб Черного Ордена. Как ты и говорила они сказали что нам нельзя писать письма семьям. Но я все равно решил написать тебе, а то вдруг мы победим Тысячелетнего Графа, я умру и они все же смогут передать тебе мои вещи и письма раз акума уже больше не будет. Если так случится тебе наверное будет интересно как я тут жил и что делал, хоть я и крикнул что больше не собираюсь с тобой разговаривать и хлопнул дверью, прости что я так сделал.  
Кормят нас здесь хорошо, это радует. Так что не волнуйся я ем как следует. Черный Орден находится в замке страшнее которого я в жизни не видел, но говорят тут безопасно, думаю это хорошо.  
Сегодня меня представят инструктору, а потом куда-то определят. Я тебе потом напишу как все прошло.  
С любовью,  
Твой сын Майкл.  
  
* * *  
– Итак. Как тебя зовут, новичок?  
Среди искателей были даже женщины. Женщины! Что бы сказала матушка.  
– Э-э-э… Меня зовут Майкл О…  
– Не нужно мне знать твою фамилию, только силы зря тратить. Я Сара, я покажу тебе замок. Добро пожаловать, что ли.  
Он не понял, что означало «зря тратить силы», но, кажется, можно было выразиться и повежливее.  
– Спасибо, что ли.  
– О, так у тебя все же есть чувство юмора? – она улыбнулась. – Отлично. Урок первый: возлюби свое чувство юмора. Очень скоро тебя покинет рассудок, затем, наверняка, здоровье, и в итоге одно только чувство юмора и останется. Ну, и жизнь, пока не помрешь.  
Майкл задумался, почему они не выбрали для приветственной встречи кого-нибудь более… приветливого.   
– Кто у тебя инструктор? – спросила она, проходя мимо двери, и небрежно взмахнула рукой в ее сторону. – Это библиотека.   
Майкл даже не понимал, на каком они этаже.  
– Моего инструктора зовут мистер Ким. – Мистер Ким был иностранец, как и большинство людей в группе. Это удивляло едва ли не больше, чем Сара.  
– Ким, да? Ну, он ничего такой. Учил Бадзу и… ой, Джона тоже! Да. Джон – отличный парень!  
– Вот оно что. – Интересно, кто все эти люди.  
– Бани, – объявила она, снова указывая рукой. – Ну, не для нас бани, разумеется.  
Майкл подождал, но вскоре стало ясно, что пояснения не последует.   
– Так чьи бани-то? – спросил он.  
– Экзорцистов, конечно! – ответила Сара, повернулась и продолжила, пятясь спиной вперед. – Все верхние этажи – для экзорцистов. Не ходи в эти бани, тебя там точно прихлопнут.  
– Но я думал, что мы работаем с экзорцистами? – уточнил Майкл, еще более озадаченный.  
– Мы работаем ДЛЯ экзорцистов, – поправила Сара. – Как лошади. Или молоток. Итак, здесь столовая!  
– Э-э-э… столовая для экзорцистов?  
– А, нет. Она для всех.   
Майклу никогда прежде не приходилось рыдать от замешательства, но тут ему показалось, что этот момент не за горами.  
– Вот дерьмо, тут Карлос, – сказала Сара.  
Женщины-искатели, которые сквернословили. Матушку бы удар хватил.  
– Вот дерьмо, тут Сара, – передразнил темноволосый мужчина, сидевший за столом с несколькими товарищами. – Я-то думал, ты показываешь новичку Орден, чертова лентяйка.  
– Это и есть новичок, – фальшиво улыбнулась Сара и указала на Майкла точно так же, как показывала комнаты во время экскурсии. – Новый искатель Майкл. А это Карлос, – темноволосый мужчина, – Олсон, – устрашающий верзила со светлыми волосами, – и Джон. – Джон улыбался. Как Майкл заметил, Джон был единственным, кто улыбался в этой столовой.  
– Ненавижу новеньких, – сообщил Карлос.  
– Вот как, – сказал Майкл. – Его накрыло ужасное осознание, что Сара и вправду была самым приветливым искателем из всех.  
– Не обращай внимания на Карлоса, – посоветовал Олсон. – Он со всеми ведет себя как козел.  
– Да, не думай, что ты особенный, – добавил Карлос.  
– Как ты оказался в Ордене? – дружелюбно спросил Джон. – Если ты, конечно, не против, что я спросил.  
Почему Майкл мог быть против?  
– Моя сестра, – произнес он и вдруг обнаружил, что все же против того, чтобы кто-то спрашивал. Говорить дальше совсем не хотелось. Как выяснилось, от него и не требовалось.  
– Вот оно что. Олсон здесь тоже из-за сестры. Да, Олсон? – спросила Сара, и Олсон злобно глянул на нее.   
– Думаю, это прекрасно, – продолжила она. – Что человек способен любить вопреки здравому смыслу.   
– Ты думаешь, это прекрасно?! – недоверчиво вокликнул Карлос.  
– Ну, как. С определенной точки зрения, – ответила Сара. – Когда человек любит кого-то настолько, что готов вернуть его с того света. В каком-то плане существование акума неплохо говорит о человечестве.  
– Да ладно? Правда, что ли? Херня это все, – огрызнулся Карлос, привставая со стула. – Мой папаша забил мою мать до смерти, а потом вернул ее назад, потому что решил, что она еще недостаточно получила, как тебе такое, а? А потом приперлись чертовы экзорцисты, пришили их обоих и приволокли меня сюда. Великое человечество, и правда!  
– В основном – да, Карлос! – выкрикнула Сара в ответ, тоже вставая. – Если твоя семья – цирк уродов, это не значит, что у всех…  
– Заткнись, пока тебя кто-нибудь из экзорцистов не заткнул, – процедил Олсон куда-то в тарелку, с силой тыкая в нее вилкой.  
– Да здесь и экзорцистов-то почти нет, – фыркнула Сара, но все равно села. – Кстати сказать, нам бы надо ввести новичка в курс дела. Вместо того, чтобы устраивать бунт на корабле.  
– Время сплетен? – спросил Джон с довольным видом.  
– Оно самое, – сказал Карлос со зловещей улыбкой. Майкл был знаком с Карлосом всего минут пять, но уже был от него в ужасе. – Давайте-ка расскажем ему о наших властителях и господах. Мне так нравится смотреть на их лица. Тебе нравится смотреть на них, сумасшедшая женщина?  
– Ну, – Сара улыбнулась совсем по-карлосовски, и Майклу стало очень неуютно. – Вообще-то да.  
– Итак, сначала идут Вели-и-икие генералы, – сказал Олсон.  
– Ты их никогда не увидишь. Забудь об их существовании, – добавила Сара.  
– Потом идет научный отдел, – продолжил Олсон. – Кучка умников.  
– Они вон там, видишь? – показала Сара. В той стороне Майкл увидел толпу неумытых, усталых и дерганых людей. – Они славные ребята, – сказала Сара. – Не разговаривай с ними.   
– Не… но… Но вы сказали, что они славные?  
– Так и есть, но они разговаривают только о своих странных научных штуковинах, и если ты наткнешься на них, когда они достаточно вымотались, они попробуют поставить какой-нибудь сумасшедший эксперимент на тебе.  
– Кто-нибудь еще хоть раз видел того малого, Роберта, с тех самых пор? – спросил Карлос с легким любопытством.  
– Не-а, – ответила Сара. – Дальше у нас кухонный персонал – они дружелюбные, но слегка не в себе. Техники и горничные нас ненавидят. Поверь мне, Майкл, они нас ненавидят – и тебя, и всех остальных. Не пытайся с ними заговорить. Медики… ну, вроде нормальные. Такие же, как и все прочие медики в любом другом месте. Разве что чуть более нервные. И вот затем идут экзорцисты – те, кому мы должны помогать ценой своей жизни.  
– Начнем с генералов и пойдем по нисходящей, – объявил Олсон, сияя от радости. Кажется, все присутствующие получали от ситуации невообразимое удовольствие. Это настораживало.  
– Йегар, – начала Сара. – Довольно безвредный для экзорциста — так же, как и Тидолл. Эти двое не так уж плохи. Разумеется, мы тут все мелкие сошки, так что генералов разве что издалека можем увидеть, но я слыхала, эти двое ничего.  
– Клауд Найн, – сказал Олсон. – Она психованная. Я слышал, она натравливает свою мартышку на людей, которые ее раздражают. А раздражается она от всего, начиная со слишком отстоявшегося чая.  
– Сокаро, – сказал Карлос и запнулся. Все за столиком содрогнулись. – Даже и не думай, – заключил он.  
– Есть еще Кросс, – беззаботно сказал Джон. Джон всегда говорил беззаботным тоном. Наверное, у него просто что-то где-то заело. – Ты его никогда не увидишь.  
– Его никто никогда не видел, – пояснила Сара.  
– И, кажется, это большая удача, – добавил Карлос.  
Через какое-то время Майкл перестал запоминать мелочи. На тот момент в Ордене было девятнадцать экзорцистов, и о каждом из них искатели знали по крайней мере один жуткий факт. Поэтому Майкл включался только в особенно яркие моменты.  
Судя по всему, была там некая девушка по имени Линали Ли, чья-то родственница, которая фактически считала искателей мебелью. Довольно симпатичной мебелью, но все же.  
– Никогда даже не думай, что она видит в тебе человека, – предупредила Сара. – Это большая ошибка, и тебя будет ждать целое море боли. Ты для нее, можно сказать, не существуешь.  
Был еще парень по имени Рабон, который испытывал свою Чистую силу на искателях, если во время миссии ему становилось скучно.  
Дальше был новичок по имени Уолкер. О нем никто ничего не знал, но от одного его вида по спине шли мурашки.  
С Кандой было неплохо работать, но в ту секунду, когда миссия заканчивалась, он мог моментально прибить тебя, только взглянув в твою сторону.   
Книжник и Лави не забывали ни единого твоего слова ВООБЩЕ НИКОГДА, поэтому с ними нужно было соблюдать осторожность. А еще Лави постоянно ходил за всеми по пятам, так что удачи, смотри не выболтай всю свою биографию. Все остальные уже выложили все как на духу.  
Суман Дарк был неплохим человеком, но его было легко отвлечь, а если он отвлекался, его искатели обнаруживали неприятную склонность умирать жуткой смертью.  
Дэйся Барри любил разыгрывать людей – и это были неописуемо ужасные розыгрыши, о которых все старались поскорее забыть.  
И так далее и тому подобное.  
Когда день подошел к концу, Майкл тихонько забрался на выделенную ему койку. Голова у него шла кругом – слишком много всего свалилось, и избыток информации был густо приправлен страхом. Он уснул раньше, чем вернулись его соседи по комнате.  
На следующее утро он тоже не смог с ними познакомиться, потому что его отправили на миссию. Он не чувствовал себя достаточно готовым к ней. Впрочем, Сара любезно сообщила ему, что единственное, к чему нужно быть готовым во время миссии, – к собственной безвременной смерти, а значит, и волноваться было особо не о чем.  
  
* * *  
Дорогая матушка,  
Я работаю здесь искателем, мы помогаем экзорцистам найти Чистую силу и в общем всегда на подхвате. Мой знакомый по имени Карлос говорит что экзорцисты кучка психованных сама знаешь кого. Карлос вообще много сквернословит, особенно про экзорцистов. Мне кажется это странно, мы ведь должны им помогать. Не знаю что и думать.  
Экзорцисты это люди которые используют Чистую силу и борются с акума. В них весь смысл Ордена поэтому мне все равно, пусть даже они сумасшедшие и слишком много о себе воображают. Они вообще то интересные ребята, я тебе потом о них расскажу если будет время.  
Я уже побывал на одной миссии, было скучно а еще противно. Сара (представляешь среди искателей даже барышни есть!) говорит что на миссиях всегда скучно кроме тех случаев когда ты на волоске от смерти, поэтому я очень рад что мне было скучно. Это была обычная зачистка в Германии. Я бы больше рассказал но мне пора тренироваться.  
С любовью,   
Твой сын Майкл  
  
* * *  
– Тома! – прокричал Карлос через всю столовую. – Ни хрена себе, неужто ты живой? После миссии с Кандой?! Мы думали, этот говнюк тебя насквозь проткнет, как пить дать!  
– Карлос, не нужно говорить гадостей про мистера Канду, – нервно вмешался Майкл. Всю неделю с тех пор, как он вернулся, ему только и рассказывали ужасы о том, что делали с людьми разные взбешенные экзорцисты в перерывах между миссиями. Первоначальная робость, которую он испытывал перед экзорцистами, начинала превращаться в самый настоящий страх.  
– Да, – поддакнул Олсон. – Начнем с того, что он может тебя услышать, и кого тогда, как думаешь, проткнут насквозь?  
– Да неважно, – отмахнулся Карлос. – Его тут нет, он снова на миссии. Серьезно, Тома, как все прошло? Как новичок? Ладит с Кандой так же, как все остальные с ним ладят?  
– Лучше, – тихо произнес Тома, усаживаясь и принимаясь на еду.  
Помолчав, Карлос переспросил:  
– «Лучше», говоришь? Это ты типа надо мной издеваешься, или он и правда, прямо всерьез поладил с Кандой лучше, чем все остальные?  
– Да никто не ладит с Кандой лучше Линали, как бы там ни было, – категорично объявил Олсон.  
– Это просто потому, что он боится Линали, – заметила Сара.  
– Да ничего он ее не боится, – фыркнул Олсон. – Он так показывает, когда ему кто-то нравится.  
– Делает вид, что боится? – с сомнением спросила Сара.  
– Да серьезно. У парня нет этих самых… как их там… навыков поведения в обществе.   
– Заткнись, Олсон, я хочу послушать, что Тома скажет, – встрял Карлос. – Давай, мужик! Не мучай нас! Выкладывай про новичка! Как там его зовут – Уолкер, да? Он такой же псих, как и все прочие?  
– Думаю, мистер Уолкер будет хорошо влиять на мистера Канду, – сказал Тома, не поднимая глаз от супа.  
– Это еще с чего? – требовательно спросил Карлос.  
– Эй, а ведь и правда, – сказала Сара. – Помнишь, еще до той миссии? Уолкер чуть не сломал Канде руку за то, что тот душил Бадзу.  
– Чуть руку не сломал? – выдохнул Карлос.  
–  _Душил Бадзу?_  – пискнул Майкл.  
– А, точно, ребята, вы же были на миссиях, – припомнила Сара. – Да, они закатили сцену прямо здесь, в столовой, так что, думаю, Уолкер – не какой-нибудь слабак. Бадзу хотел постоять за свои убеждения или как-то так. Перед  _Кандой_. Повезло ему, что жив остался, скажите? Хоть я терпеть не могу соглашаться с Карлосом, экзорцисты временами могут быть… ну, слегка не в себе. Как по мне, довольно глупо спорить с бешеными людьми, которые могут прихлопнуть тебя как муху, не моргнув и глазом. Как-то оно того не стоит.   
– У Бадзу храбрости больше, чем мозгов, – пробормотал Олсон.  
– Но…но… но… – замахал руками Майкл. – Бадзу, ну… очень большой. А мистер Канда – он…  
– Экзорцист, друг мой, – вмешался Джон, как всегда, доброжелательно. – Любой из них, включая Линали, мог бы убить с десяток таких, как мы, даже в неудачный день. А если хочешь зрелище пострашнее, сходи как-нибудь посмотреть, как Канда с утра тренируется.  
– Только следи, чтобы он тебя не заметил, – язвительно добавил Карлос. – Он может и руку отчекрыжить за то, что ты попался на пути его падающих листьев или еще за какую-нибудь фигню.  
– Карлос, какого черта ты вообще стал искателем? – спросила Сара. – Тебя же от одного вида экзорцистов тошнит.  
– И все же я не хочу, чтобы этому сраному свету настал конец.  
– Но Карлос, – начала она, стараясь говорить как можно рассудительнее, – экзорцисты жертвуют собой, чтобы конца света не случилось. Разве не стоит их за это, например, поблагодарить?  
– Да щас, – огрызнулся он. – Это мы собой жертвуем. У этих ублюдков и выбора-то нет, понятно? Хрен бы они здесь сидели, если бы их не заставили. Глянь на эту самую Линали, а? Я слышал, им вообще пришлось ее веревками вязать! Плевали они на мир – они прочно застряли и никуда им не деться. Не за что здесь уважать, понятно? Не за что!  
– Зато, наверное, есть за что пожалеть, – тихо заметил Тома, взял тарелку и удалился бесшумно, как призрак.  
– И еще, – продолжил Карлос после секундной паузы. – Вот от этого психа мне, блядь, не по себе!  
– Ой, да прекрати ты уже, Карлос, – резко сказала Сара.  
– Тома из старой гвардии, – произнес Джон. – Их не так много осталось. Они вообще на другом уровне.  
– Почему их не так много осталось? – с любопытством спросил Майкл.  
– Потому что они все нахрен перемерли, Майки, – ответил Карлос. – А мы подохнем ко всем чертям куда раньше, чем сравнимся с ними по опыту. И лучше бы тебе привыкнуть к этой мысли. – Он схватил поднос и выбежал вон из столовой.  
– Он сегодня какой-то нервный, – заметила Сара.  
– На прошлой миссии весь его отряд погиб, – объяснил Олсон.  
– И он один выжил? Ничего себе. Шансы-то совсем невелики.  
– Я слышал, его оставили следить за лошадьми.  
– Я бы тоже его с лошадьми оставила.  
– У него весь отряд погиб? – перебил Майкл пораженным шепотом. Сара и Олсон с удивлением взглянули на него. Джон отвернулся.  
– О, дорогуша, – после паузы сказала Сара без капли сочувствия в голоcе. – Ты еще столько всего не видел.  
  
* * *  
Дорогая матушка,  
Я в Ордене всего несколько месяцев но у меня уже было пять миссий, поэтому у меня не так много времени писать письма как я думал. Я видел много плохого и много людей умерло. Я не знал что все будет именно так, хотя ты говорила мне что так и будет, я очень по тебе скучаю.  
Один экзорцист передал Ноям где мы будем и шесть экзорцистов погибло. Они так обычно и говорят, мол шестеро экзорцистов погибло, а потом упоминают что погибло еще сто сорок два искателя, как будто это уже не особо важно. И это правда. Мы менее важны чем экзорцисты. Вот почему Карлос так себя ведет. Если бы это не было правдой было бы достаточно плохо, но это правда и получается еще хуже.  
Карлос говорит что экзорцисты своей судьбы не выбирали, значит это не считается, раз у них просто выхода нет. А искатели наоборот выбрали свой путь сами. Тома, который уже очень старый искатель говорит что их за это нужно пожалеть. Может быть Тома и прав но я думаю что мы здесь тоже застряли. Пусть даже мы и выбрали путь сами в отличие от экзорцистов, но я думаю что мы не знали с самого начала на что идем, во всяком случае точно.  
Почти все экзорцисты сейчас в Японии, это очень далеко, я даже никогда не думал что можно так далеко уехать. Мои друзья Сара и Олсон тоже разъехались по миссиям. Надеюсь с ними все хорошо хотя Сара сказала что они в любом случае уже не жильцы. Она вообще часто думает о самом плохом.  
Мне пора, потому что наш новый начальник скоро ждет от нас отчет. Наш прежний начальник погиб на последней миссии. Он меня спасал. Я во всем виноват. Я спросил смотрителя Комуи нельзя ли отправить тело его сыну, но он сказал что нельзя потому что сын может превратить отца в акума. Наверное он и правда может. Наверное тебе никогда не перешлют эти письма, я это и так знал но все равно надеялся.  
Так что все это в любом случае бессмысленно.   
  
* * *  
– А Тома всегда сидит вон там с друзьями? – спросил Майкл, которому любопытно было узнать побольше о старших искателях. Их было около пятнадцати человек, и они старательно держались особняком. Казалось, смерти их ничуть не волновали. Да, они выглядели угрюмыми, но они выглядели так всегда. Они ничем не выдавали, считают ли они ситуацию на этой неделе более или менее ужасной, чем на любой из сотен недель до этого.  
Майкл затруднялся сказать, впечатляет ли его это или скорее внушает страх.  
– У таких, как Тома, нет друзей, Майки, – сказал Карлос, закатив глаза.  
– Разве? Но… он же сидит там с теми, другими искателями?  
– Да, у них полное взаимопонимание. Глянь на них. Они даже не разговаривают.  
Майкл взглянул. Они и правда не разговаривали – они даже не смотрели друг на друга. Они просто обедали за одним столом с одинаковым угрюмым видом.  
– Почему у них нет друзей? – спросил он.  
– Все их друзья мертвы, Майки. Они устали заводить новых.  
– Поэтому людей и не стоит слишком долго держать в солдатах, – с улыбкой сказал Джон, садясь рядом с Карлосом.  
– Джон, что за нахрен? Когда ты успел вернуться?  
– Вчера вечером, – сказал Джон. – Мы делали зачистку в Барселоне. Никто даже не погиб, поэтому в каком-то смысле мы уникальны.  
– Вот как, – подняв брови, произнес Карлос. – И в каком ты сейчас отряде?  
– Тридцать шестом.  
– А до этого был?  
– В двадцать втором, – ответил Джон. Улыбка у него стала совсем жуткая.   
– Точно, – сказал Карлос и пододвинул Джону свой десерт.  
Как Майкл уже понял, Карлос искренне верил в душеспасительные свойства шоколада. И если он был готов добровольно расстаться со своим шоколадным десертом, происходило что-то поистине ужасное.  
– Не надо, Карлос, – отказался Джон. – Я все равно не очень голоден. Просто зря потратишь драгоценный десерт.  
– Это как лекарство, Джон, – настоял Карлос. – Даже не смей со мной спорить, мать твою.   
Джон снова улыбнулся, в этот раз уже не так жутко.  
– Ну ты и мамаша, Карлос.  
– Не думай, что тебе это поможет. Жри чертов шоколад, пока я тебе вилкой ухо не проткнул.  
Джон начал медленно есть десерт. Майкл изо всех сил пытался не пялиться. Карлос из-за кого-то  _суетился_ – и это было более чем странно.  
– Знаешь, – сказал Джон, опустив взгляд в тарелку, – такое чувство… правда же, иногда такое чувство, словно у тебя внутри бездонная пропасть. А ты… а ты словно на ее краю. И все время, все время ходишь по краю. И край этот в любую секунду может обвалиться, и тогда ты упадешь. У тебя такое бывает?  
– Ты слишком много думаешь, Джон, – заявил Карлос. – В этом твоя проблема.  
Майкл задумался, можно ли хоть кому-то помочь такими словами.  
Но Джон улыбнулся. Джон всегда улыбался.  
– Возможно, – сказал он. – Я думал, раз уж я все равно рано или поздно упаду, можно с тем же успехом бегать вокруг пропасти, смеяться и размахивать руками. Но… иногда даже это трудно. Ну, что ж. – Он поднялся. – Я иду спать. А утром все по-прежнему будет отвратительно. Я прав, Карлос?  
– Сам знаешь, мужик, – сказал Карлос, мягко толкнув Джона кулаком в плечо, когда тот прошел мимо. Они провожали его взглядом, пока он не вышел из столовой.  
– Вот поэтому, – заметил Карлос, – старички никогда не заводят друзей.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Майкл, хотя и не был уверен, что хочет слышать ответ.  
– Двадцать второй отряд полностью выкосили пару дней назад, – объяснил Карлос. Он снова пододвинул к себе недоеденный Джоном шоколад и хмуро воззрился на него. – Они пытались добыть Чистую силу из какого-то ледника или подобной херни. Я особо не прислушивался – такое дерьмо все равно бесполезно держать в голове. Но да. Там было много ребят Джона.  
Майкл наблюдал за тем, как Карлос сердится неизвестно на что и думал: как же странно, что именно он переживает о прочих сильнее всех.  
– Хочешь сказать, что мы все умрем и оставим его одного, и тогда он больше не станет заводить друзей?  
Карлос взглянул на него, а потом снова отвернулся и ткнул вилкой в остатки десерта.  
– Я не это хочу сказать. Джон уже не жилец, Майки.  
Он резко встал, оттолкнувшись от стола, и вышел вон.   
  
* * *  
Дорогая матушка,  
Я знаю что писать тебе бессмысленно но я все равно буду. Потому что даже если ты этого и не прочитаешь, я смогу притвориться что ты рядом, пока пишу. Это лучшее что можно сделать. Карлос говорит что здесь нельзя заводить друзей потому что в итоге все они умрут. А если умрешь ты, я этого даже не узнаю. Поэтому ты словно будешь вечно живая, просто я не смогу тебя видеть. Лучше уже кто то невидимый чем кто то кого ты можешь видеть, но кто в любом случае умрет.   
При мне один человек истек кровью, он умирал очень медленно. Все это время он просил прощения у своей матери. Забавно наблюдать как кто то умирает и понимать что сам будешь уходить точно так же.  
  
* * *  
Майкл обедал с Карлосом. Он был так вымотан после недавней миссии, что сил хватало только на то, чтобы сидеть и слушать, как Карлос болтает о Ки и Маузере: те стали слишком важными птицами, чтобы сидеть с искателями, потому что, видите ли, были  _знакомы с экзорцистом_. Все шло совершенно как обычно. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока не пришел Лави.  
Лави единственный из экзорцистов хотя бы иногда разговаривал с искателями, и Карлос подозревал, что делает он это из низких книжнических соображений. Но, как бы там ни было, Лави был _экзорцистом_. У Майкла аж дух захватило от благоговения – даже несмотря на то, о чем они, собственно, беседовали.   
– Майкл! Как у тебя дела? – спросил Лави.  
Майкл вытаращился. Экзорцист знал, как его зовут. Как так получилось?  
– Привет, Карлос, – продолжил Лави, отчаявшись получить реакцию от Майкла. – Все еще ненавидишь экзорцистов?  
– Без понятия, а ты как, Книжник-младший? До сих пор не пользуешься успехом у женщин? – спросил Карлос. – А, стоп, солнце с утра взошло на востоке, значит, наверное, да. Черт.   
– Я еще завоюю твое сердце, – уверенно заявил Лави.  
– Да конечно, десять раз, – пробормотал Карлос. – Эй, разве ты не собираешься сегодня ходить за своим женишком-Ноем по пятам?   
– Если ты об  _Аллене_ , – сказал Лави, склоняясь и утаскивая целую горсть клубники с тарелки Карлоса, – то нет. За ним присматривает старик.  
– Да что за херня-то, а, – сказал Карлос, неубедительно делая вид, что тыкает Лави вилкой в руку. – Сначала он готов был из-за этой ерунды головы лишиться, а теперь еще и чертов Ватикан за ним бегает. Пусть даже он долбаный Ной, но все равно это ни хрена не правильно.  
– Чертов Ватикан, – пробормотал Лави. – Я это запомню.  
– Да ты вообще все запоминаешь, придурок, – огрызнулся Карлос. – Поэтому у всех от тебя мороз по коже.  
– Я удивлен, что ты на стороне Аллена, Карлос, – с интересом сказал Лави. – Я-то думал, ты с радостью ухватишься за шанс возненавидеть экзорциста за что-то весомое.   
– Так, давай договоримся: я вас всех, ублюдков, ненавижу за что-то весомое. А эту причину весомой никак не назовешь, это дерьмо какое-то, из пальца высосанное. Будь он предателем, нас бы тут уже давно выкосили подчистую. А тут еще говорят, мол, «да он был под прикрытием» и еще какую-то фигню, но это ведь бред собачий. Он же весь из себя герой-спаситель, каждой бочке затычка. Что это нахрен за прикрытие такое? Вот если б ты Канду предателем окрестил, я бы слова не сказал, но это – явное вранье. Такими темпами они завтра заявят, что Тидолл – предатель, и я буду смеяться, пока меня не вывернет.  
– Здесь есть логика, Карлос, – восхищенно произнес Лави. – Что совершенно на тебя не похоже. Так в чем причина на самом деле?  
– Думаешь, что все-то тебе известно, да? Психованный ученый ублюдок.  
– На самом деле причина в том, что теперь он может ненавидеть экзорцистов, которые не поняли, что Уолкер невиновен, еще пуще прежнего, – объяснила Сара, садясь на скамью рядом с Майклом. – К тому же, так он сможет ненавидеть еще и большинство искателей, которые не осознали невиновность Уолкера. В общем, Карлос сильно продвинулся на пути к своей великой цели – праведно возненавидеть все население земли.   
– А тебя-то кто вообще спросил? – раздраженно поинтересовался Карлос.  
– Сара! – счастливо воскликнул Лави. – Ты вернулась! Я слышал, последняя миссия у тебя была унылым болотом.  
– Так и было, – согласилась она, рассеянно тыкая вилкой в еду. – Там даже было настоящее болото. С личинками.  
– Фу-у-у! – одобрительно сказал Лави.  
– «Фу-у-у» тут будет явно недостаточно, – вздохнула она, уронила вилку и прикрыла глаза ладонью. – Они даже не акума! Одно дело, если это акума, потому что они вроде как не дело рук природы и не должны существовать в принципе. Но это… это всего лишь личинки! Они-то здесь как раз в своем праве! То есть завелись они там, конечно, из-за трупов, которые появились из-за акума, но все равно ведь естественным образом. А они такие мерзкие, бледные, шевелятся, воняют… Они заползали просто всюду – в волосы, в еду, в…  
– Сара, серьезно, заткнись нахрен.  
– Кажется, здесь мне придется согласиться с Карлосом. Прости.  
Майкл нервно отодвинулся подальше.  
– Да нет, я понимаю, – сказала Сара. – Просто было бы неплохо сейчас отключить мозг, потому что я совсем не хочу и дальше об этом думать.  
– Хочешь, я проверю твою еду? – услужливо предложил Лави.  
Сара задумалась.  
– Если я скажу «Да», я очень жалко буду выглядеть? – спросила она.  
– Учитывая обстоятельства? – сказал Лави. – Совершенно не жалко.  
– Тогда проверь, пожалуйста.  
– А, вот ты где, Лави, – произнес Аллен Уолкер, и Карлос с Сарой синхронно повернулись и вытаращились на него. Майкл был вообще близок к обмороку. В последнее время все только об Аллене Уолкере и говорили, так что если уж он появился рядом, жди целый град вопросов потом.   
– Привет, Аллен, – счастливо улыбнулся Лави. – Хочешь сесть с нами? Я тут проверяю, нет ли в еде личинок!  
Уолкер наградил Лави долгим взглядом.  
– Да, Лави, – наконец сказал он. – Расскажи мне, пожалуйста, еще что-нибудь о своей личиночной проблеме. Прямо тут, за столом.   
– Ой, ну хватит тебе, – ответил Лави. – Личинки – это всего лишь мягкое мяско. И не делай вид, что тебя хоть что-то может отвратить от еды: я знаю, что это неправда.  
– …мягкое мяско? – переспросил Аллен с таким видом, словно его начало подташнивать.  
– Садись, садись, – пододвинулся Лави. – Это Карлос, не слушай ни слова из того, что он говорит, хоть он и на твоей стороне.  
– Да что за нахрен?! – рявкнул Карлос – возможно, потому, что Тимкампи сунулся в остатки его обеда.  
– А это Майкл. Он не разговаривает.  
Майкл молча смотрел на него.  
– Понятно, – сказал Уолкер.  
– А это Сара, – продолжил Лави. – Ее отправили на миссию с личинками, и теперь она на эту тему немножко параноит.  
– Не могу ее за это винить, – с ужасом заметил Аллен.  
– А это – Аллен Уолкер: обжегшись раз, стал маньяком-поджигателем.  
– Спасибо тебе, Лави.  
– Обращайся. Кстати, Аллен, ты, случайно, не знаешь, где Панда?  
– Ой, точно. Он велел передать тебе, что будет разговаривать о чем-то с Комуи до самого вечера.  
– А, хорошо, буду знать.  
– Ты в курсе, что они за тобой следят, Уолкер? – раздраженно выдал Карлос. – Что они распределили обязанности и передают тебя с рук на руки?   
– Правда, что ли? – с легким удивлением спросил Уолкер. – Это многое объясняет.  
– И что – тебе пофигу, получается? – резко поинтересовался Карлос.  
– А почему меня должно это волновать? – не понял Уолкер. – В смысле, мне приятно, что они беспокоятся.  
– Ты проиграешь, Карлос, – прыснул Лави. – Аллену чужда человеческая логика.  
– Ты серьезно, Уолкер? – спросила Сара, глядя на него с каким-то восхищением. – Тебе говорят, что Книжники за тобой следят, а ты отвечаешь только: «Как любезно с их стороны»?  
– Ну, я полагаю, что у них есть на то причины, – признал Уолкер. – Но мне приятно, когда друзья рядом. Не то что когда…  
– Еще не доел, Уолкер? – сурово спросил Линк, внезапно воздвигшийся у края стола. Сара и Карлос подскочили на месте, а Майкл сжался. – Ты же знаешь, сколько бланков тебе нужно заполнить до пятницы.  
– Знаю, – вздохнул Уолкер, полностью переключая внимание на еду.  
– О, я, пожалуй, пойду с тобой! – с энтузиазмом воскликнул Лави. – Все равно мне день пустить не на что. Я просто рядом посижу, почитаю.  
Линк неодобрительно фыркнул, Сара и Карлос выразительно закатили глаза, а Уолкер перестал есть ровно на столько, сколько нужно было, чтобы улыбнуться.  
Майкл подумал: «Экзорцисты кажутся такими… нормальными». Но, разумеется, не могли они быть нормальными. Все так говорили.   
  
* * *  
Дорогая матушка,  
Сегодня я встретил экзорцистов. До этого я работал с Нойсом Мари. Он оказался приятным человеком. Но искатели не очень много разговаривают с экзорцистами во время миссий, потому что мы идем на место первыми, а когда приезжают экзорцисты мы им больше не нужны. Сара говорит что мы для них вроде молотка.  
Сегодня все было по другому. Лави пришел и сел с нами за столом за обедом, они с Карлосом ругались друг на друга и он оказался совершенно обычным и это было очень странно. Аллен Уолкер тоже пришел обедать с нами, это еще один экзорцист о котором сейчас очень много сплетничают. Мне правда показалось что он не из тех о ком стоит сплетничать.  
Мне понравилась встреча с экзорцистами. Они приятные люди и я думаю это хорошо что мы им помогаем. Может быть нам удастся остаться в живых всем вместе.  
  
* * *  
– Это, наверное, лучший исход для него, – сказала Сара, безэмоционально уставившись на галерею. Или не совсем безэмоционально – возможно, на ее лице и было некоторое замешательство. Словно она не знала, зачем здесь стоит и что вообще происходит.  
– Наверное, – согласился Олсон. Он сидел, уткнувшись головой в гроб, и глаза у него были совершенно мертвые.  
Майкл и Карлос привалились к гробу с другой стороны. Как ни странно, Карлосу нечего было сказать.  
Майкл не думал, что смерть могла стать для кого-то лучшим исходом. Но плакать о Джоне он почему-то тоже не мог. Это было странно. Он плакал о своем первом командире и о множестве людей, которых почти не знал, – тех, кто погиб на его глазах. Но теперь погиб Джон, и Джон был хорошим другом, но слез все равно не было. Скорее, он просто устал. Очень сильно устал.   
Может быть, так вышло потому, что во всех прочих случаях от рыданий не было никакой пользы. Люди по-прежнему оставались мертвы.  
– Невероятно, правда? – сказала Сара. Голос у нее был такой же невыразительный, как и лицо. – Когда мы умрем, о нем больше никто не будет помнить. Словно его никогда и не было.  
– А как же его семья? – спросил Майкл. Его голос был почти таким же пустым, как и у Сары, – он даже сам ему удивился, как чужому.  
– Они все мертвы, Майкл, – произнес Олсон, не поднимая головы. – Зачем еще, как ты думаешь, он сюда пришел?  
Майкл пришел в Орден ради блага всего человечества, или, по крайней мере, так он думал. Ему никогда не приходило в голову, что все прочие могли оказаться здесь потому, что им нечего было терять.  
Неудивительно, что Карлос не ждал, что Джон выживет.  
– Пошли, – позвала Сара. – Он разрешил мне взять его коллекцию четок, если умрет. – Она вышла, и Олсон ушел следом.  
Когда-то давно Майкл бы решил, что это бессердечно с ее стороны. Теперь он понимал все гораздо лучше. На самом деле так Сара пыталась показать, что ей не все равно.  
Майкл с Карлосом оставались гораздо дольше, сидя у своего белого гроба среди целого ряда точно таких же белых гробов.  
  
* * *  
Дорогая матушка,  
Джон погиб на миссии.  
Многие из тех кого я знал умерли за последние недели. Экзорцист Линали Ли больше не заводит друзей среди искателей потому что мы слишком быстро умираем, даже быстрее чем экзорцисты, и она не может этого выдержать.  
Никто не говорит что делать искателям если им тоже этого не выдержать.  
Мне не стоило уходить из дома. Ты была права. Я сглупил. Я думал что помогу им бороться, но толку от меня нет и смысла в этом тоже нет. Если мне повезет, может быть кто-нибудь заметит что меня не стало, когда я умру. Ничего большего я все равно не заслуживаю.  
  
* * *  
– Привет, Карлос, как дела? – спросил Лави, словно все было в порядке и ничего не изменилось.  
– Какой еще «привет», придурок! – рявкнул Карлос. – Что за херня тут происходит?! Экзорцисты как с цепи сорвались, Джонни ревет всю дорогу, а Канда только что накинулся на Бадзу с долбаным мечом и припер его к стенке! Это ты расскажи мне, что тут за дела!  
– Да, с мечом как-то драматично вышло, – вставила Сара. – Даже для Канды.  
– Потрахаться бы ему уже, – пробормотал Карлос.  
– Этого не случится, – сказал Лави. Его легкий тон сменился каким-то мрачным гласом смерти. Сара даже подскочила, и Майкл порадовался, что не он один испугался.  
– Что ты, блядь, хочешь этим сказать? – требовательно спросил Карлос, когда пауза затянулась.  
Лави посмотрел на него… посмотрел  _сквозь_ него. Карлос называл это «Взглядом Книжника» – когда Лави видел тысячи страниц истории, а совсем не твое лицо.  
– Он ушел тренироваться. Спать с кем-то, чтобы расслабиться? Юу никогда не пришло бы такое в голову. Так уж учат экзорцистов. – Он говорил так, словно пересказывал вызубренный урок. – Так они живут. Дети-экзорцисты рано вырастают, но вырастают поломанными. Они знают о смерти все, что можно о ней знать, но совсем ничего не знают о жизни.  
– С чего вдруг «они»-то. Можно подумать, ты не с ними, псих несчастный, – нервно сказал Карлос. – Ты ведь тоже экзорцист.  
Лави моргнул, и взгляд его снова сфокусировался на Карлосе, отвратившись от истории.  
– Разумеется, – ответил он. И улыбнулся.  
Сару передернуло.  
– Точно… – сказал Карлос, смерив Лави взглядом искоса. – Ладно, хрен с ним. Повторяю: что за ерунда тут творится?  
Лави качнул головой, стряхивая с себя это странное состояние.  
– Дурные вести про Аллена, – сообщил он.  
– Что еще за дурные вести? – подозрительно спросил Карлос.  
Лави отвел взгляд.  
– Можно сказать, что-то вроде изнуряющей болезни.  
– Что-то вроде, но на самом деле не это? – уточнил Карлос. Иногда он схватывал все на лету, и каждый раз это удивляло.  
– Потом поболтаем, Карлос, – сказал Лави. Он встал и направился к Аллену, который как раз появился из-за двери.  
– Да какого черта?! – крикнул Карлос ему вслед. Лави даже не обернулся.  
  
* * *  
Дорогая матушка,  
Творится что то странное.  
Я давно не писал потому что вначале на нас напали и сильно потрепали, потом мы переезжали вместе с Орденом в другое место, а потом всех превратили в зомби но сейчас все вроде бы наладилось. В общем много чего случилось.  
Сейчас правда времени тоже нет, потому что мы уже убегаем на новую миссию. Нам нужно проверить Чистую силу в Италии, город называется Пестум. Я еще никогда в Италии не был.  
Думаю в этот раз на миссии будет весело, если так вообще бывает. Со мной едут Карлос и Сара. Олсон сказал что чувствует себя брошенным, но у него обе ноги сломаны поэтому он никуда не может поехать. Сара говорит это просто смешно. Так и есть.  
Я напишу нормальное письмо когда вернусь. Ты ведь тоже никогда не была в Италии, и я все-все тебе расскажу.  
С любовью,  
Твой сын Майкл  
  
* * *  
– Если б я знал, что мы угодим в такое невероятное дерьмо, – прошептал Карлос, – я бы тоже себе нахрен ноги переломал.  
– Поезд-то уже ушел, – прошептала Сара в ответ. – Но, если тебе повезет, кто-нибудь явится и переломает тебе ноги прямо сейчас.  
– Я тебя ненавижу, я уже, наверное, говорил?  
– Пустая болтовня. – Сара закатила глаза.  
Майкл был как-то не в настроении болтать. Они втроем забились между зарослями ежевики и полуразрушенной стеной, которую, вероятно, построили еще римляне. Это было неплохое укрытие, но они все до крови исцарапались ежевикой, а Майкл был занят тем, что выдергивал колючки из предплечья. Вдобавок, шел дождь – тоже, казалось, им назло.  
В солнечную погоду Пестум, наверное, был прекрасен. Правда, им уже не грозило этого узнать.  
– О, – выдохнул Майкл, которого внезапно настигла ужасная мысль. – А акума могут находить людей по запаху?  
– Не-а, – категорично сказала Сара.  
Не успела она это произнести, как они услышали характерный лязг и вой акума, готового стрелять, и тогда они вскочили и сломя голову побежали вдоль стены. Ежевика цеплялась за одежду и кожу, но это в любом случае было приятнее, чем получить пулю от акума.  
Их недавнее укрытие взорвалось градом пуль, и Майкл почувствовал, как Сара с разбегу влетела ему в спину, толкая его на Карлоса. Карлос повернулся вполоборота и что-то прокричал, но Майкл не слышал его, он уже вообще ничего и никого не слышал – ни Карлоса, ни свиста пуль, ни дождя. Поле зрения сужалось и сужалось, и он подумал: сейчас было бы очень глупо упасть в обморок.  
Уклоняясь от пуль, они обогнули стену и рухнули на землю, прижавшись спинами к другой стороне. Через несколько бесконечных минут акума прекратил стрелять. Еще через пару минут мертвой тишины Карлос поднялся и полез на стену – невысоко, как раз настолько, чтобы краем глаза взглянуть на их прежнее место.  
– Все чисто, – объявил он, спрыгнул вниз и повернулся к ним с широкой улыбкой. Улыбка тут же слезла, стоило ему на них взглянуть.  
– Вот дерьмо-то, – сказал он.  
Майкл повернулся, ожидая увидеть надвигающихся из-за угла акума, но нет. Причина была куда ближе.  
– Чепуха, едва задело, – с усталой ухмылкой сказала Сара. Вся ее рубаха была в крови, кровь толчками вытекала из раны, кажется, на правой стороне груди, и растекалась  _повсюду_.  
– Что ты, мать твою, несешь – едва задело?! – выкрикнул Карлос, наклонился и разорвал на ней рубашку.  
– О, дорогой, я и не догадывалась, – прохрипела она.  
– У тебя ведь долбаный шок, я прав? – требовательно спросил Карлос, и потом: – Нет, не отвечай – где тебе знать. О Господи. – Он поднялся и попятился – и пятился до самой стены, пока не сполз по ней на землю. – О Господи.  
Теперь Майкл понял, почему Сара на него натолкнулась. Видимо, пуля попала в стену и отбила кусок камня, который отлетел Саре в спину, пронзив тело, и вышел из груди. Возможно, по пути проткнул легкое. Майкл подумал, что, наверное, люди могут жить только с одним легким, или не могут, но шансов точно нет, если ты в полевых условиях с двумя неумехами, а акума поджидают за углом.  
Сара умирала. Поэтому Карлос не хотел ее трогать.  
– Что – подстреленной уже не нравлюсь? – спросила она, задыхаясь. Кажется, ее уже вело. – Надо же, Карлос. Кусок стены – и тот причинил мне меньшую боль, чем ты.

Карлос не мог выдавить из себя ни слова, второй раз за все время их знакомства. Он просто таращился на Сару, привалившись к стене.  
Майкл пододвинулся ближе и схватил Сару за плечо, словно можно было так удержать ее дух в теле. У него уже однажды погиб друг, а еще он видел, как умирали другие искатели, но за медленным уходом товарища ему еще наблюдать не приходилось. Его накрыла такая паника, словно он никогда прежде не видел смерть.  
– А ведь все говорили, что красный мне к лицу, – продолжала Сара, не обращая на них внимания.  
– Не говори так! – закричал Майкл, сам не свой от волнения и ужаса, и затряс ее за плечо, пока ее голова безвольно не откинулась назад. – Это тебе не игрушки! Это жизнь! Реальная жизнь!  
– Реальная жизнь, – повторила она и рассмеялась. Она смеялась, пока не закашлялась, и кашляла, пока изо рта не брызнула кровь ему на рубаху. – Реальная жизнь, – выдохнула она, склоняясь к его груди. Ее кровь заливала ему одежду. – Нет никакой реальной жизни, Майкл. Есть только это.  
– Мы дождемся помощи, – в отчаянии настаивал он.  
– Не неси ерунды, – прошептала она. Это были ее последние слова.  
Майкл не знал, сколько они сидели там вдвоем, рядом с телом. Он мало обращал внимания на то, что происходило вокруг – просто слушал, как на землю вокруг падает дождь, и не думал ни о чем, ни о чем, ни о чем. Наверное, они довольно долго так сидели.  
Они опомнились только тогда, когда за стеной снова послышался грохот. Должно быть, вернулись акума.  
Акума. Майкл совершенно забыл о них, но теперь, когда пришлось вспомнить, он ощутил… гнев. Как они посмели? Как они только посмели?! Они уже убили его друга, а теперь даже не дали ему ее оплакать?  
– Какой от этого вообще толк, а, Карлос? – спросил Майкл, чувствуя, как изнутри поднимается волна ярости. Он свалился прямо в грязь и лужи, обхватив тело Сары. – Какого черта мы здесь делаем?!  
Карлос подполз ближе и наклонился над Сарой, так что они с Майклом оказались почти нос к носу. В глазах его по-прежнему была пусто от шока и горя, но он широко ухмыльнулся, так, что стало не по себе. – Мы спасаем мир, Майки, – прошипел он. –  _Спасаем мир_.  
Майкл снова услышал грохот – на этот раз куда ближе. И тут его разобрало безотчетное веселье; он все смеялся и никак не мог остановиться. Теперь стало ясно, каково было Саре: все это из-за потрясения.  
Возможно, на них надвигались акума, а может, и не они. Возможно, их мог спасти какой-нибудь экзорцист, или не мог. Это не имело значения. Спасать мир? Они даже не смогли спасти одну маленькую женщину.  
Он был уверен, что для экзорцистов все обстоит точно так же, просто масштабы серьезнее – настолько, что ему их не постичь. И если это было так, они были  _обречены_ , точно так же, как и весь этот проклятый мир.  
И почему-то, пока Майкл слушал, как к ним, возможно, приближается их собственная смерть, ему казалось, что это самая смешная мысль на свете.  
  
* * *  
Уважаемая миссис О’Нил,  
Пишу в ответ на Ваши многочисленные письма касательно Вашего сына Майкла, ставшего одним из искателей нашей организации.  
Как, я уверен, Вам известно, Черный Орден не имеет возможности доверять информацию о своих членах кому-либо из живущих вне Ордена и, к сожалению, этот список включает даже близких родственников. Я понимаю, что это правило можно назвать деспотичным и жестоким, но все до единого исключения в нашей практике приводили к множеству смертей. По этой причине мы больше не можем позволить себе идти на риск.  
Эта война, несомненно, ужасна тем, что превращает любовь в оружие. Эта война ужасна, как и наш враг в этой войне, и поэтому Ваш сын проявил такую храбрость и присоединился к нам добровольцем.  
Я не могу рассказать Вам, ни как живет Ваш сын, ни где он находится, но я могу сказать, что я бесконечно благодарен вам обоим. Я благодарен ему за смелость, с которой он решил бороться, защищая тех, кого любит, и я благодарен Вам за то, что Вам хватило сил позволить ему следовать своим убеждениям.  
Все, что я могу дать в ответ, – обещание, что я сделаю все от меня зависящее, чтобы защитить своих людей и завершить эту войну как можно раньше. Если будет на то воля Господа, вскоре наступит день, когда все мы сможем мирно жить с нашими семьями, ничего не опасаясь.  
С уважением,  
Комуи Ли,  
Смотритель Черного Ордена


End file.
